Shattered Memories and Lies
by Reese's PeanutButterCup
Summary: Summary not fitting in box. Full sum inside. Not Mylan. Dylan wakes up, fazed, and can only remember the car accident that occurred hours before. And the only person by him is Dr.G-H. To save the two people he loves from death, he must bring Max to Dr.G-H
1. Chapter 1

**Like the title? I'm probably going to change it. I'm lacking creative title names. ANYWAY Story summary:**

**Dylan had a life. He had a family. He had a band. He had friends. And he had the love of his life: Bell. But it's all taken from him when he get's into a car accident by a wreckless driver. When he wakes up he has-Wings? And he's in a lab. With the crazed Dr.G-H. Now he must do what He says if he ever wants to see his loved-ones alive again. He must fall in love and bring the great Maximum Ride to Him. The threats get bigger, the missions get worse, which brings up the question: How far would you go to save someone you love?**

"Dylan, please!"

"No."

"But-"

"Dylan, take your sister."

Dylan sighed, flipping his wheeled chair facing them. Gosh, what was the point of having a car if you had to take your family everywhere?

"Why can't you? I have plans, you know." He said crossing his arms.

"Because clearly," His mother looked up from her book, adjusting her glasses. "I'm busy." She huffed, outstretching her arms to emphasize the book. It was something by 'Steven King'.

His sister, Amelie, was leaning annoyingly against the wall. She smirked and crossed her arms. He could remember when she was young and, well, financially, 'bearable'. Ah, when she couldn't talk. Now,11, she looked totally grown up. Her light blond hair was straightened, her eyebrows plucked, thick mascara coating her eyes. She looked like a young barbie.

"Fine." He mumbled, annoyed. He definitely regretted getting the car last Christmas. He liked getting to go wherever he wanted but he didn't like taxes, gas prices, 'Dylan! Go get me this' or 'Dylan! Take your sister here'. To be honest, life was sweeter without the dang thing.

He sat up, exiting from his webpage. "You owe me." He muttered to her, putting on his coat.

"Please. All you were going to do was go see Bell!" She shot back, puckering up her lips as if pretending to kiss someone.

"Cork it." He threatened, exiting the door. He could hear his mother yell 'Be safe' as he closed the door. His mother was always so over-protective, especially with the car.

He flipped the key and backed out of the driveway. It was a nice day, almost supper, and he was getting anxious to see-

Oh crap. It was 5:30.

He stepped on the gas petal and did a quick u-turn. He couldn't be late to his date with Bell.

"Why are you turning?" His sister asked, sitting up in her seat. He didn't bother to reply, focusing on the road. He did a couple turns before he pulled up to Bell's house.

Bell was sitting on the cement steps of her house when he pulled up. He was awestruck on how she managed to always look perfect. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, a tiny strain of its rich chocolaty hair bouncing across her face. Her bright chocolaty eyes lit up when she saw him. She waved and he smiled in return. They'd known each other forever, but he still felt butterflies when he saw her.

"I'm sorry, we have to take Amelie her to Soccer practice." He stated when she got in the van.

"I understand," She shrugged. Dylan always liked how she was always so patient. "What's up Amelie?"

"Nothing," She shrugged, leaning back in the seat. Bell was always kind with Amelie, and it was about the only one of his friends she didn't bother.

Bell shrugged, leaning back in the passengers seat. She smiled at him a little, and he felt the butterflies coming again. He never got used to that little smile for the whole year he dated her.

Dylan suddenly winced. A pair of bright head lights was batting him the eyes. It was getting brighter and brighter until Dylan realized-

"Oh gosh, he's on the wrong side!" He said, panicked. He turned his steering wheel, hoping to pivot away from the opposing car, but he couldn't reach is in time. In an instant the force hit him. His back slammed into the car seat, shattering half the bones in there. His head was rattled, aching like a thousand needles. He could hear the glass shatter spewing out from all sides, the metal bending, and his car flying across the roads. A piece of glass slammed into his ribcage, his eye socket, stomach, and neck. His body went numb after seconds (which felt like lifetimes) of burning rage of pain.

The last thing he remembered hearing was his sister screaming "Dylan!" Before everything went black.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Okay, so it's not that good. I just thought of the idea thinking 'Hey what about this other Dylan guy that Dylan was cloned from'. Of course he's not dead, though. In my defense of this, I'm not a writer. I just got this idea and I decided to type it. It'll get better. I promise. UP NEXT: The evil Dr.G-H**


	2. Chapter 2

A wave of pain hit Dylan's head, knocking him backward. He moaned, reaching his hand to his head. Everything was black, his body felt numb all over. He could feel or see absolutely nothing.

_Oh gosh, what if I'm blind? _He thought_ Am I even alive?_

"I can assure you, you are alive, Dylan." A voice replied, as if reading his thoughts. His bones jolted and he tried to open his eyes.

White. A whole ton of it. His eyes adjusted and he looked around. The room was decorated in a brighter way. The walls and floors where nothing but white, the doors a eerily metal. Needles and utensils consumed the counters, so he immediately assumed he was in a hospital. His body relaxed in realization that he wasn't dead.

"Hmph.." He mumbled in response, his mouth unable to speak. His back felt..different. Like the bones had been rearranged. He could feel something trying to itch its way out from it, but it was restricted from the lumpy bed.

"I am very happy to see you up again. It took many perceptions and shots to finally revive you."

Dylan tried to think of what had happened before he had ended up here. He kind remember bright lights encircling him, needles piercing him, his sister screaming-

"Amelie? Bell?" He mumbled, trying to sit up. His adrenaline pumped in his veins. He had been in a car accident. Had he killed his _own_ sister and girlfriend? The thought was unbelievably unbearable. And where was his mother? Even though it was childish, he wanted to feel her comforting her.

"Oh yes. They're in care. Of course if you would like to see them-"

He legs were off the bed before his eyes where even open. They felt like rubber, dangling from the side of the cushion.

"Uh-Uh. Not so fast. They haven't been exactly; restored." The voice slowed, as if trying to think of the right words to say 'dead'.

"They're dead?" He felt his heart pounding. Oh gosh, oh gosh, he couldn't have killed them. It would be all his fault.

"Well, not necessarily. They can be brought back-"

"Then why haven't they?" He said before the man finished his sentence. If they could be alive again, then what were they waiting for? He wasn't going to sit there well their lives slipped away.

"It's not that simple, Dylan." The 'doctor' said. Dylan propped his eyes open, and looked at the man. He was sitting in a chair besides the bed. He didn't look like a doctor. Wearing a white coat and his eyes studying Dylan's every movement, Dylan sensed something eerie about the man. "You see, _I_ have the ability to bring them back. But, does that mean I will?"

With whatever strength he had coming back to him, he lunged for the man. "What do you mean by that?" His voice cold. He was holding him up with ease, the man was weak.

He simply laughed. "Not a wise choice, Dylan. You see, make a wrong move and my pets will dispose of you and your friends." It hit him then. This man was no more then a doctor then he was merciful. That's why his mother wasn't here, she didn't know he was here. But if he wasn't in a hospital, where was he?

Dylan dropped him. All he wanted to see his family again. He wasn't going to let Bell or Amelie die because of his anger.

"That's what I thought." Dylan was disgusted by the amusing smile placed on his face. This was his and his loved ones live on the line and all he saw was amusement.

"WHY? Why aren't you bringing them back?" He said, unable to control his voice raising. This man was surely physco. Maybe he was going to be like the SAW person, torturing on end until he finally completes his sick-demented games.

"You see, Dylan. I have a few, well, 'favors' I need you to take care of. Once you complete them, you and your family will be able to leave, without harm." The man said, giving an innocent smile. Dylan didn't beleive he was innocent and didn't trust him one bit. But...

"What do I have to do?" He asked quietly, turning away from the man.

"I trust you've heard of human-Avians, right?" He asked.

Dylan had. It was all over the news. He remembered his mothers comments on how 'What sick person would do that to children?'. The protests to shut the sickos down. It was on everything, everywhere. Everyone had heard it, everyone had their own opinions. Dylan ignored it. It didn't effect him, much. Frantically, he hadn't even cared about the people who had been experimented on. It was a bit heartless, but he guessed in the end, he didn't want to beleive or think of the things they had gone through.

Could this be the man who did that to them?

He slowly nodded, afraid of what was next to come.

"Good," The man said, his smile fading. But Dylan could still hear the enjoyment of the next sentence, as the man said with pleasure. "Because now you are one."

**That was short. Really short. Bleh, I don't feel like writing a long chapter today. It's all gloomy. Action is to come! *reads over it* I really need to get some writing lessons. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sad. I got 0 reviews for chapter 2. I know it's about Dylan, and ya'll 'hate' him, but please give it a chance? Thanks to my first and only reviewer Mizzkat15 ! :)**

**Anywho, on with the story...**

"What?" Dylan blurted, not even trying to compress his shock.

"Yes. You are one of our most successful recombinants. Your back was completely shattered, we were afraid the wings would not fit. But, in fact it revived your back completely." Dylan could hear the proudness in his voice. He was proud for turning him into a mutant. A freak.

"Did you do this to them?" He asked, his voice raising. He managed to keep calm though, but he was freaking out.

"There was no need to. You're the only one who needed them."

"Why? Why do I need them?" He said, lowering his voice. He felt like the conversation was getting little information. He needed to understand what this weirdo wanted.

"Well, for my orders of course. You can fit in with the flock if you don't have any wings." He said, matter-of-factly. As if having wings were normal.

The flock? The name rang bells. "What do I have to do with this 'flock'?"

"Follow me, Dylan. I suppose I have to explain one way or another." He sighed, walking out of the door. Dylan followed him quickly, wanting to hear answers more than anything in the world at the moment.

"Now Dylan, you see, my most prized organism is Maximum Ride, perhaps you've heard of her?" Yes, Dylan had heard of her. She was always on the news. Dylan flinched at the word 'organism'. Apparently, to him, she was nothing more than a cell. "Ah, well, it seems it-she's being very difficult lately. Not choosing to team up with me. It appears her 'flock', whom I've had no participation in their creating, is agreeing her decision." Dylan followed him through the halls, studying the locked doors. He wondered what they held behind them. He decided not to dwell on it, not to spread the flame of his fears. "You see, I _know_ you'll do what I ask. So simply, I need you to gain their trust, replace a member or two who won't cooperate," He smiled. "So they'll do what I say."

Dylan fidgeted. If this is what it cost to get his sister and Bell back...

"Why do you need them?" He blurted out loud. It was bugging him, how the conversation was getting barely anywhere.

"Ah, well. I don't like to make you understand, but I suppose you must know." He let out a desperate sigh and continued a little further through the halls. "You see, Dylan, the apocalypse is coming. Only the strong will survive. We have striven to take the young and enhance their DNA so they can breed a new world. However, we need someone to help lead these survivors to, well, survival. Since Max is our most successful life-form she fits the spot perfectly. Unfortunately, if we can't get her to join up forces, she will not be enhanced, thus she will not survive. Her cooperation with us is insignificant," His face flickered to disappointment.

Dylan tried to digest the information, but his mind was reeling.

This guy was insane. End of the world? That was one big myth.

Apparently, the Man believed in the craziness, and even wanted to take kids and experiment on them. That was sick.

He also wanted him to gain someone's trust, just to stab them in the back with the man's psycho plans.

But if he didn't, he'd be killed. So would Bell. So would his sister. He couldn't let them die...

But why did he need him? What made him so special?

Before he had any control of the words, he had to say the questions itching at him. "Why did you pick me? Why am I the one?"

"Oh, you're just pure luck. I needed someone to do the job, and I saw the major car accident you were in on the news. You would be dead if it weren't for me."

"Why can't you get someone else to do your dirty deeds?" He growled, not caring for the man's claims to have 'saved his life'.

"I've already crafted wings in your DNA. I can't just let you leave, can I?"

Dylan crossed his arms, furious and frustrated, but remained silent. His mind planned escape routes, but the hall way was heavily locked. Every door was unreachable, no windows in sight. He would never be able to escape.

"Now. You've had a long day. I'll let you prepare, and roam," He said, beginning to turn around. "Oh, and don't even attempt to escape, I think you know what will happen." And with that he was gone, unlocking and quickly re locking the room in front of him, leaving Dylan alone.

Dylan did know what would happen. He would be killed. Did it really matter? No. He didn't care. But he cared about his loved-ones more then to just let him and them die without a fight.

He roamed around the empty hallways. Doors, and doors, all metal and latched. Dylan didn't want to open the ones the Man has specifically left open, for fear of what lurked inside

But eventually, it got cold and lonesome. Wandering the same paths over and over. Curiosity was eating its way out, and boredom was picking at him.

He unlatched the first door he laid eyes on. He prepared himself, expecting anything from a killer to a lion popping out. Anything was possible now. Instead, though, there was nothing but mere tanks, equipment, and empty cages. He decided to open another, a little calmer now. The second door was mostly technical stuff, computers locked with passwords and security codes.

The next door he unlatched, he expected to see nothing unusual. He made the mistake of letting his guard down. In his mind, he hoped it would be full of files listing more information, something to help him get somewhere. But inside lay something more horrible.

He could barely contain his scream. It escaped his lips before he could help it. His body was shaking; his mind was in a state of shock. It couldn't be, it simply couldn't be. It had to be fake.

He tried to run, tried to avert his eyes from it, but he couldn't. It was true, it was there.

There inside the door, lying on the filthy floor, in a closet like space, lie his dead body.

***passes out from exhaustion* Man, I'm tired. Did I do better? At least I'm getting somewhere. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Ah, it's fun to be the author and finally know what's going to was fun to write. **

**I'm asking for at least two reviews *is hopeful* **

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**v**

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***is sad* I'm begging you to please give this story a chance. I know, I know, he's dylan, but still. It's his real story. Please give it a chance. Everyone who comments gets a virtual cookie! (oh and to those who already commented, thanks! I smile about this big when you do :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)**

**ANYWHO, on with the story...**

3 Months. 3 Months had passed.

The time went anything but fast.

At first the idea of him being a clone was unbelievable. It was impossible. He was himself. He _had_ to be. He could feel every memory; he could _remember_. He was a person, he wasn't a person of a person.

He had seen clones in movies. Lifeless. Emotionless. Not a speck of any feeling shining in their eyes. Almost-robotic. they just stood there, dead, taking orders.

But he wasn't that. How could he be? He had a heart, and a mind. Imagination, sarcasm, feelings.

He was just an organism. Just an experiment. They had ripped the other Dylan's cells, the other dylans feelings, memories, and banded them together. And he was the result.

He had been furious at first. And confused. And sad. Before he had any control, he had the weak doctor slammed on the floor. The outcome had him sedated and a weak three days under severe watch.

When he was deemed 'Controlled' the doctor had explained what he was.

The real Dylan was far too in pain to continue going. They 'took care of him', which sent shivers down his spine every thought of it. Well the brain and heart, and such, were still living they created him.

He was Dylan, technically. His soul had just transferred from one body to another.

He didn't like thinking about it. Mentioning it. It was weird and sent his mind spiraling.

When he was finally out of care, he was tested. His speed, his strength, his mind. Pushed in every direction to be perfect.

Daily needles were expected and accepted now to him. Eventually the sting dissolved. Every new chemical they could find to make him perfect was plunged into his skin. A chemical to stop pimples, boyles, and everything else, stop, making his skin smooth and perfect. His eyes and hair genetically enhanced. His speed increasing at multiple rates.

He wondered if it went wrong they would replace him with another Dylan.

At first he had refused. It was enough to be a clone, a winged-bird kid, but and experiment? He didn't want any of that creepy Doctors inventions poking into his blood. But of course He brought up the 'Bell and Amelie' thing. He accepted after that.

It wasn't such a bad price to pay. Be perfect and get his life back. Fine, right?

But he knew there was a catch. Just like with all bad guys, there was a catch.

The days would tick away slow. His agenda was the same. Race, run as fast as you can, or have werewolves make you run as fast as you can. Lift items and throw them, fight with all your strength. Then go to testing on the mind, which is way worse then all advanced schools combined.

Not one allowed him to use his wings. Which bugged him. He wanted to see them, to touch them, to fly. They were itching him to get out.

Amelie and Bell constantly crossed his mind. If he was technically dead, were they doing the same to them? Would they be nothing but clones?

His mom crossed his mind as well. She had already lost his father when he was five, now she thought her only kids were dead. Dylan wanted to be home, let her know he was fine.

He thought about the 'flock' too, sometimes. He was basically being trained, _alive_, to fit in with them. To make the leader fall in love with him. _Only to break her heart,_ he would add. Doctor would show him clips in the spare time of them, and pictures. Slowly, he grew to know more and more about them.

He wondered what was going on in the Doctor's sick mind.

If he really wanted to know.

**Oh cliffhanger...well sort of. This chapter was just a filler basically. Just Dylan's thoughts and all. Yeah. Not all that interesting. But the next chapter will be! I promise! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to Around the World and Back my only reviewer for chapter two and three.  
><strong>


End file.
